Found in a World Nobody Knew
by Ada-Assassin
Summary: :When Starlix arrives in the world that never was, she met the man of her dreams, the same happened with Saxsha and Nixie. It also happened that they all went to Oblivion High. That is where they all met. For them all kind of chaos is created.
1. Chapter 1

Lost in a world Nobody knows

It all happened so quick. The last thing I remembered was going to the library to check out one of my books. I was waiting in the check out line, and it all goes blank after that.. Now I am here in some dark world. All I can do is lay here, I am too frightened to move.

About ten minutes later I heard something. I closed my eyes, and hoped that I was just hearing things. When I opened my eyes I saw the hottest guy I'd ever seen. "Hellz yeah" I blurted out. He smiled then extended and arm out for me. I took it and I got up off my back. "Hello I'm Zexion" He told me. "Hi my name is Saxsha" I blushed and looked away. "Well Saxhsa let me show you around" He offered. "Okay" I answered, I mean it's not like I would say no to him anyway. He had emo grayish blue hair, big blue eyes, and he was kind of short [good thing I'm shorter].

Xxx

"Where am I" I mumbled to myself leaning up. Why is it so dark here, it looks like it is a world from an old movie, I mean the only color in it is blue, black, white, gray, a little yellow, and brown. I remembered what happened. I was going for a walk to find my lost puppy Lix, and I was walking through a forest, because I heard him yelp. When I went into the forest little black creatures attacked me. I tried to escape, but before I could the forest had been set on fire. Somehow after that I ended up here, but I have no idea how.

I heard footsteps walking towards me. When they got to me I looked up, and I saw the sexiest man I'd ever seen. He had red spiky hair [really spiky], hypnotizing green eyes, little black tear like shaped tattoos under his eyes, he had a smirk plastered to his face, and his body wasn't too bad either. "Hey I'm Axel, got it memorized" "Yeah I'm Starlix, and I got something for you to memorize" I told him. "What" He asked. "It's getting hot in here, so take off all my clothes" I sang walking closer to him.

Xxx

How did I end up here , the last thing I remember doing was taking a nice little float in my pool. Then weird little black thingys came and attacked me, and I couldn't swim. I sat waiting, even though I don't think I know anyone here.

"Hey I'm Demyx" Someone had said making me jump. When I turned around, and looked up I saw a really cute guy. "I can't swim" I blurted out. "Well what is your name" He helped me up, he had blonde mullet like hair, and a cute face, with new, clean pool water blue eyes, and he was kind of tall, but not really. "I can't swim" I told him again, staring into his eyes. "Is that really your name" He questioned. "Huh oh my name is Nixie" I answered. "Well Nixie, do you want to go grab a bite to eat?" He asked. "Sure" I replied taking his arm. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Saxsha's POV Zexion took me around showing me everything, and giving me a lesson on it too. Apparently this is the World That Never Was, where all nobodies with hearts strong enough to create a nobody comes. Whenever we get through looking around he is taking me to his Superior to tell me what I need to do. "Saxsha do you remember anything of your past life?" Zexion asked turning to face me. "I'm sorry, but I don't really remember anything" I told him, giving an apologetic look. "Hey it's okay" He lifted my chin, which made me smile. "Anyway, here we are" He pointed to a big white castle. We started up the stairs and ramps. I traced my fingers along the cool wall. "What's wrong" Zexion turned around with a concerned look on his face. "Nothing I just like the feeling of the wall, It makes my mind clear up, that's all" I replied. He turned around and we made our way up. We finally came to a stop at the beginning of a very long hallway. "Come on this way" He urged me on. At the end of the hallway was a big gray door with locks and hook all over on it. "I've been expecting you" A deep voice came from behind the door. The door suddenly lifted up and out came man with a big build and long silver hair, with spikes at the front. He had tan skin, and demanding yellow eyes. It made me jump back a little, but Zexion kept a reassuring hold on me. "It's about time you have returned, it's been what, 2 years now. Well you have grown a little I guess anyway, you will be attending Oblivion High, starting next week. You will be staying here in one of our extra rooms, Zexion take to the one on the 2nd floor." After saying all that he just turned and walked back into his office. The door locked back behind him, just the way it was before he came out.

"So that is your Superior?" I questioned. "Yeah intemidating, isn't he" He said. "Very" I added. I fiddled with my jacket as we waited on the elevator. Soon enough it came to a complete stop. We got out and started walking again. "So is this place just empty or what?" I asked. "Oh there are people, it is just Xemnas doesn't want most of them seeing you" He said. "Saxsha is that you" A guy with an eyepatch appeared right in front of me upside down. "Ahh" I screamed and fell on the floor. "Good going Xigbar, make her hurt herself." Zexion yelled. Xigbar jumped down "Sorry I just was a little suprised to see her back her so soon" Xigbar commented. "Xigbar shut up" Zexion mumbled angrily towards him. "Wait what do you mean again, I've never been here before" I told him. He walked by and ruffled my hair "Don't think on it too hard squirt". My face reddened. Zexion grabbed me and we continued on our mission to find my room. We reached it about 10 minutes later. It was white with odd bars on the wall. My headboard had a weird symbol on it, and my bed was flat and hard along with the bed frame. the covers were white, and my window had a nice veiw if the city or whatever it was called here. I had a bathroom across the hall, and 2 other extra rooms that would be filled soon. Zexion's room was on the 6th floor. Each floor had a nice little snack area. But the main dinning center where we all ate breakfast, lunch, and dinner was on the 7th floor, well atleast that is what Zexion explained. I walked around for a few minutes before I got tired and went to sleep. I mean tommorrow I had to go see the rest of the castle, so I guess I need any extra rest I can get.


End file.
